How Much I love You
by Coffeeskater
Summary: Blake realizes just how much Yang loves her in an unusual way. (Just a fluffy drabble!)


They'd been dating almost a year now, and yet until this moment, Blake had never really understood just HOW MUCH Yang loved her.

They were sitting together on the floor of JNPR's dorm room and watching a movie together. Yang was leaning into her side excitedly, watching the movie intently, eyes bright and darting as she took in every little detail. Blake herself didn't much care for what they were watching, the fun in the evening for her being spending time nestled up to yang and getting to witness her adorable squeaks and gasps.

Presently there was a fight scene on, the hero leaping through the air and defying physics as they attempted to catch the villain. Yang was practically vibrating as she watched, her whole body thrumming in excitement. Blake had been eating an apple and now held the core loosely in the hand that wasn't rubbing small mindless circles into Yang's back. The hero struck the air when the Villain had been moments ago and yang gasped.

Blake chuckled causing her to tear her attention away from the screen to smile goofily at her. Noticing the apple core in her hand she gave Blake a quick smooch before grabbing it and darting across the room to drop it in the garbage. An action that caused her to be in a position where she could no longer see the screen. Blake frowned a little as yang hurried back and plopped herself back down and giving Blake a kiss on the cheek before turning her attention back to the screen.

Later that night after all four of them had finished washing up and crawled into bed, Weiss and Ruby in their respective bunks while yang snuggled up to Blake in hers, the fauns couldn't help herself, replaying the scene from earlier in her head. Finally her curiosity got the better of her and she nudged yang gently.

"Why did you go throw away my apple core?" She whispered. Yang for her part looked confused and shrugged as best she could while laying on her side.

"Why does it matter?"

Blake chewed her lip before deciding to reply honestly. "I'm not sure it's just been bugging me all night..."

Yang kisses her forehead and gently began rubbing the base of Blake's fauns ears. "Because you looked really comfortable and I know you don't like standing in the middle of movies, kills the immersion for you. So I threw it out for you."

"Yes but... You were so into it you could barely pull yourself away..."

Yang shrugged again. "I dunno what you're looking for Blake. I guess I just did it because I love you." Blake went quiet, her mind flicking through all the times yang had done something she really didn't have to 'just because I love you.' Blake was startled to realize that there were millions of small things that yang had been doing almost for the entire duration of their relationship.

Going into vale on one of the hottest days of the year just to get Blake a meal and cold drink from her favourite little restaurant because she knew Blake got irate and cranky when she got too hot. Or the time yang had looked after her while she was sick, she had been tender and loving, helping Blake with whatever she could but not smothering her because she knew how much Blake hated that. Or all the times yang had gone out of her way just to make Blake a little more comfortable, pulling her into a bathroom during class breaks to quickly undo her bow and give her ears a good rub to prevent them from being too sore in the evening.

It hit Blake like a freight train just then, just HOW MUCH yang loved her. It was overwhelming and Blake didn't realize she'd a tear or two until yang was wiping them away and cooing softly, bringing her closer to her chest and holding her firmly.

Blake hugged her, as hard as she could muster. Yang squeaked in surprise (or shock at the sudden inability to breathe properly.) Blake nuzzled her and kissed her neck. Confused as she was yang held her back, holding her head to her shoulder and stroking her back reassuringly.

"I love you." Blake murmured in her ear. Yang chuckled breathlessly and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too Blakey."

"No yang..." Blake struggled to express how much she loved her, it was startling to realize all at once how deep Yang's love ran for her and she wanted to reciprocate but the words just wouldn't come out. Instead she kissed her and she poured everything she couldn't say into it, everything she couldn't find the words to express and how much she loved yang, just as much as the blonde loved her.

When they broke apart yang had a wide grin and her eyes were vibrant and sparkling with life. She giggled and cupped Blake's jaw, rubbing her thumb along her skin and Blake knew she'd understood.

"I really love you too Blake." Satisfied and content Blake finally snuggled close to her partner, finally ready to sleep. Yang made a soft noise of joy and held her just a bit tighter, just a bit closer. She pressed a kiss to black hair and nuzzled close.

"Goodnight Blake." Blake grinned and she was sure yang could feel it against her neck.

"Goodnight Yang"


End file.
